To The First Kiss To The Last
by angelamorales514
Summary: Bruce leaves for 10 years. How will everyone welcome him back?


Selina explodes out of the car she'd stolen as soon as she pulled the keys out of the ignition and runs into the private airport hangar at full speed, thankful for remembering the few times Bruce had mentioned where he kept his private jet stored when they were kids. Her thoughts focused on getting to Bruce in time before he left Gotham. That idiot. How could he possibly think leaving her a stupid letter would be okay, after everything they've been through the last year, did he not know how betrayed she'd feel? For someone who was supposed to be so smart, he can be such an idiot sometimes, she thought angrily.

Stomping through the doors she stops for a moment. How would she know which hangar he was in? Selina spots a customer service desk not that far from the entrance and runs towards it. No one was there to help her but there was a helpful map taped down to the counter, and sure enough, there was an entire hanger with the name Wayne printed in it. Perfect. She just prayed that he was still there, she had a lot to say to him.

Although the airport was way smaller than a commercial airport, she felt like she was running forever, but finally, she reached the glass doors. She stopped, catching her breath and stared. The jet was still there, she breathes a sigh of relief, she made it in time. She could see Alfred standing close by, watching the jet be prepared, and there, at the bottom of the stairs was that jerk, just standing there like he did nothing wrong, talking to the pilot. The urgency to get here in time to talk to him was quickly replaced again with her raging anger. She pushes open the glass door and all but stomps over to Alfred, startling him.

"Selina? What are you doing here, Bruce said-?" He pauses, glancing over at Bruce in confusion. But before she can answer he closes his eyes and nods in understanding, "Bruce didn't tell you, did he?"

"Oh, he told me," She whips out the letter that was crumpled in her pocket, "He left me this nice little piece of paper with Harper for me to find." She's practically seething but tries to reel it back a bit, it wasn't Alfred that she was angry with. She watches him as his shoulders sag a little and he shakes his head at Bruce in fatherly disappointment, who was still oblivious that she was standing there, the letter still clutched in her fist.

"Go on then," He tells her, " I have some..concerns I need to talk to the pilot about."

Selina understands that he's giving her the time to chew out Bruce for his stupidity, and she offers him a small smile in thanks. Then she sets her sight on said boy and starts marching over to him. The pilot has the good thinking to step aside, alerting Bruce to someone behind him. She would have laughed at his expression when he turned around and saw her standing right behind him any other time. No, this time the look on her face could have killed, and from the slight panic and widening of his eyes, Bruce knew it too.

"Selina-"

"Don't. You're going to listen to me," She says between clenched teeth, "How dare you. You said goodbye to everyone, everyone but me. After everything we've been through the last year, I thought I meant more to you than that. How could you leave me this stupid letter," Selina thrust the crumpled letter in his face, "And think that would be okay? Huh?!"

"Selina I'm sorry-"

Again she interrupts him. She was here to tell him what his actions had done to her, and damn it he was going to listen!

"You hurt me! You betrayed my trust." Selina's voice hitches, and she's horrified that tears are blurring her vision. "I don't even want to look at you anymore, so just go! Leave! And take your stupid letter with you, I don't want it!" She throws the crumpled paper at his face and turns, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. She thought she would feel better after confronting him, but all she feels is empty like she has a big gaping hole in her chest.

She barely manages a few steps before she hears him call out to her and then she feels his hand on her shoulder urging her to turn around. She stiffens, ready to knock his hand off her, but when she turns, she looks at the pain and defeat on his face, and instead of feeling smug like she wants to feel, she just wants to throw herself into his arms. Instead, she stays quiet, her eyes still red and narrowed.

"I never meant to hurt you, you have to know that." Bruce pleads, but to Selina, it just sounds like a lame excuse. She scoffs at him and turns to leave again but Bruce reaches out and grabs her hand pulling her back. "Please, just give me a moment to explain?"

She shouldn't. She should pull her hand back, tell him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine and leave. But she doesn't. Because time and time after again she has always given him a chance to come back into her life. He has this ability to tear down the walls she carefully builds around herself.

She does though pull her hand back, "Well?" She says with impatience. She watches him swallow, his hand combing through his hair, his nervous tick. And despite the anger that is still simmering inside, she can't help but want to reach out and smooth his hair down.

Bruce's shoulders sag, admitting defeat of the hurtful mistake he made, "I messed up. I thought it would be better for both of us.. for me if we didn't have to face each other and say goodbye. I knew it would hard, too hard, and that I might not go through with leaving. But I have to. It's my destiny, I know it is." He pauses and takes a second to search her eyes for understanding. She refuses to give in, instead, she stares at him waiting for him to continue, making sure to keep her face void of any emotion. When he sees she hasn't been won over just yet, he continues, taking a cautionary step closer to her. She eyes him but allows it.

"I hurt you. I was only thinking about myself." Bruce's voice is velvety smooth, and Selina can't help but lean in. She curses herself for allowing him to pull her back in so easily. But she needs him to really understand how he hurt her.

"You did hurt me. You made an assumption about me that I'd stop you from leaving, instead of trusting that I would never keep you from doing what you think is necessary. You left me with a stupid letter to find, I mean really Bruce, what were you thinking, did you want me to hate you?" She shakes her head at him. The anger is slowly disappearing, leaving her feeling mostly exasperated at this clueless boy.

"No! I couldn't bear it if you did! But I wouldn't blame you. Selina, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

They were so close, having both given in to that invisible pull. But could she trust his words? Did he really mean it? She wanted to believe him, but really, what did it matter? He was still going to leave, seeking out his purpose, and she was still going to be left behind, alone, once again.

"Fine. I forgive you. Have a nice trip." Nope, the bitterness is still there, she thought. She took two steps back, putting distance between them again. Now it was his turn to look hurt. Good.

He's staring at her like he was trying to memorize everything about her like it would be the last time he'd ever see her. It probably was, she slowly realized. This might be the last time she ever saw him, who knows if he would ever come back. As that sunk in she had to turn her head away, her eyes tearing up again and a lump forming in her throat. Damn it. She bites down on her lips to keep them from trembling. She ignores him as he once again closes the distance, clearly not understanding personal space. This time he reaches out and softly turns her head back towards him, nudging her chin so she was looking up at him. She's surprised to see tears in his eyes too.

"I couldn't even think about saying goodbye to you because it tears me apart inside. Not having you by my side will be just as hard as not having Alfred. And I will miss you every day. Selina, you mean everything to me. I love you."

Selina closes her eyes briefly, tears leaking out the corners, and shakes her head up at him, "Don't. Don't say that unless you really mean it." Her heart swelled at his confession but she didn't know if she could take any more emotion, her head is swimming with so many thoughts and feelings that it was making her lightheaded.

Bruce leans forward, their lips almost touching and whispers, "I mean it." Bruce presses his lips against hers, just a sweet kiss like the ones they've shared over the years, and she sighs against him. Then he's kissing her more deeply but slowly like he wanted to remember every moment of it. He pulls her up to the tips of her toes and wraps an arm around her waist to hold her against him, her hands are cupping his cheeks as he moves his mouth against hers, kissing her until she's breathless.

When they part they keep their foreheads touching, their breath ragged. They know this is the moment where they truly need to say goodbye and neither one of them wants to pull away. But his plane is waiting for him. With a sigh, she steps out of his arms and offers him a small smile.

"Time for you to go." Selina says softly, "Just.. don't get killed, okay?"

He smiles back, "I promise." She watches as he turns towards the plane when she stops him.

"Bruce!" When he turns back toward her she rushes forward, throwing her arms around his neck for one last hug. He's squeezing her hard, and she waits one more second before she whispers in his ear, "I love you, too."

Watching his plane take-off was one of the hardest things she had to do. Her face was wet with tears, her shoulders shaking with her silent sobs. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to find Alfred by her side. He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze as the two stared up into the night sky.

End Notes: I hope you liked the prologue! I'll try to update as much as possbile, but don't expect updates every week.


End file.
